


Patient #1401

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Graphic Description, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: You are patient #1401, incarcerated in Mount Massive Asylum for reasons you don't even remember. During the incident, you end up caught by Eddie 'The Groom' Gluskin, who wants to cut off your genitals and make a place to put his seed.





	Patient #1401

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning and then I accidentally closed my browser and it didn't save :/ so I had to rewrite. I'm dead.

You are patient #1401, locked up in Mount Massive Asylum deep in Lake County, Colorado, for reasons you no longer remember. You tried to escape during the incident, tried to get away from the looming presence of the staff and breathe the fresh air that wasn't corrupted by that demon that came down from the mountain.

But, you didn't make it. You'd gotten lost, and ended up down in the lair of Eddie 'The Groom' Gluskin, an inmate who was notorious for capturing other inmates and cutting off their genitals with the goal of marrying and impregnating them.

It had been a long and exhausting chase as you tried to escape him, running through the dimly lit halls that once smelled clean and clinical, but now just smelt like rotting flesh accompanied by blood and excrement.

Now you were trapped underneath him, the heavy weight of his broad body pinning you to the floor as you struggled violently to no avail. You tensed and cried out as you felt the needle slip into your neck, and Eddie shushed you softly.

"There, there, darling... everything will be alright now. You won't feel pain... not much of it, anyways, once that medicine kicks in. In the meantime, we'll be going home, so I can give you surgery and put you in that beautiful dress I made you. We'll be married and you can give me so many beautiful children. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

You whimper simply in response, before feeling his strong arms wrap around you and lift you up, holding you against his large chest, continuing to talk more about how the two of you would be married, how he already made your dress and that soon you were going to be fat and heavy with his growing child.

The words he spoke to you made you feel sick and dizzy, and you couldn't help but vomit, most of the bile spilling onto your shoulder and the floor, narrowly missing the Groom's shoes.

Eddie tsked, but didn't seem angry. "Must be a side effect from the medicine. Don't worry, you'll feel better soon, darling."

He carried you back through the asylum, holding you close as your head lolled limply to the side, your intoxicated mind no longer allowed to control your body. Your eyes roamed your surroundings as you entered a room filled with scraps of fabric, clothing designs, and bloated, rotting corpses.

You were set down on a table, and the Groom made quick work of stripping your clothing from your limp body, and his hands roamed over you soft and relatively unmarked flesh, focusing on your inner thighs.

At the touch, your cock gave a slight twitch of interest, and Eddie tsked again at the sight.

"I am nothing but a merciless lover, I shall give you a last sweet release before I rid you of this vulgar organ. Doesn't that sound nice, darling? Hm?"

All you can do to reply is give a weak whimper, followed by a sharp intake of breath as he wrapped his firm hand around your flaccid member and started to deliver long and drawn out strokes, turning your whimpers into moans and making your hips twitch as you looked at him through your drug induced haze.

Soon, his ministrations had brought you to full hardness, and droplets of precum ran down your shaft and over Eddie's fingers. He looked down at you with hungry, lustful eyes, and growled, before pulling away.

You gave a soft whimper, watching as he grabbed the dress and returned to your side, lifting you into a sitting position and pulling the dress over your head, adjusting it to fit to your thin frame and gentle curves.

He stepped back and admired you for a long moment, causing you to whine almost reluctantly at the loss of contact, your eyes following his hand as he reached down to cup at the bulge in his pants, stroking his concealed yet noticeable erection, before he pulled his pants down and freed it.

You couldn't help but whimper at the sheer size of his manhood. Eddie Gluskin was a large man, both in stature and in regards his cock, which was bigger than your's to the point that it scared you.

The Groom purred lustfully and ghosted his hands over your body once more before climbing on top of you.

His broad chest pressed down on top of you, and his soft lips pressed against yours. You didn't have any warning before he lifted your legs up around his waist, and slammed fully into you, making you scream out in agony at the sudden pain of the intrusion from his thick erection.

Blood leaked from your torn hole, making you start to cry out in pain as Eddie pulled out to the tip, before thrusting back in, fully submerging himself in your tight walls once more.

Panting and gasping in a mix of pain and pleasure - mostly pain - you looked up at Eddie through half lidded eyes as he pounded into you without mercy, grunts and groans spilling from his lips, his eyes dark with lust.

"Normally, I would wait until I'd performed your surgery, and we'd had the ceremony, before consummating our marriage," He panted between thrusts and moans, taking your face in his hands and giving you a deep kiss, before he spoke again. "...but, a man has needs, darling, and you... you are simply so delectable... so irresistible... I couldn't control myself."

You give another weak moan, feeling light headed as his thrusts picked up. You didn't know how much time had passed, but the pleasure had increased and the pain had drifted into background noise. You were brought back to reality when he hit your prostate and you cried out, meeting your release, strings of white splashing from the head of your cock and staining the inside of the patchwork wedding gown.

Eddie gave a few more deep thrusts before pulling you into a deep kiss as he filled you up with his thick seed. You whimpered at the stinging pain as the fluid made contact with your open wounds.

He sighed happily and leaned back, pulling out of you without much care for the fact that it caused you pain. He tucked himself back into his pants and looked down at you for a long moment. "Oh, you're so beautiful, darling..." He smiled and lifted you up, letting you rest your eyes for a moment.

The lethargy from your orgasm and the haze of the drugs were making you drowsy, and for a moment you felt safe and secure in the Groom's arms.

That was until he set you down on the table, and the feeling of your arms and ankles being bound made your eyes snap open and fill with alarm. You started to scream and cry again when you saw the saw blade, and Eddie kissed your forehead as he gently shushed you.

"Hush now, darling,hush. It won't hurt that much. It will be quick. Just think of us, think of the children. You have to do this for them." He reassured, but it only made you cry more, struggling and desperately trying to get away.

You hadn't thought this was going to be how you died, but now that your own mortality was staring you in the face, you were filled with complete and utter terror.

The saw blade whirred to life, and the table slid, the searing pain that followed made you fill the air with screams and wails that made for an unsettling and horrifying atmosphere, muffling the sounds of Eddie's reassurances so that they didn't reach your own ears.

You had blacked out after that, as your body reacted to the pain and you started to bleed out. You stirred a bit later, feeling weak and lightheaded, and you spotted Eddie before you felt him, over top of you with that same hungry look from before.

The feeling of Eddie invading your body through your false cunt was the last thing you felt. It was agony, and you found yourself wishing for hell, because anything would be better than this.


End file.
